


Skipping Out On The Stakeout

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [21]
Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Characters not invented by me are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	Skipping Out On The Stakeout

"Are stakeouts always this boring?" rookie cop Chellebee asked.

"Not always," Detective Josie Sinclair answered, "but lots of times they are."

Chellebee sighed. "And to think I looked forward to my first stakeout!"

Josie made a quick decision.

"I don't think anything will happen for awhile, if it happens at all," she said, "so how about if we check out that new sixties style arcade?  
We can play a few games and then come back here."

But Josie and Chellebee got so involved in the games of skill and strategy that they forgot all about the stakeout.

When at last they remembered, they were horrified.

"We'd better get back to the van," Josie said.

But the van was gone, and the failed stakeout was over.

"What do we do now?" Chellebee asked.

"We go back to the 2-3," Josie said, "because our shifts aren't over yet. Besides, we'll have to face Joe sooner or later."

"Are we going to be in trouble?" Chellebee asked, unable to keep the concern...make that apprehension...out of her voice.

"Definitely," Josie said. "Big trouble."

She was right about that.

The minute Josie and Chellebee walked into the station house, Joe said, "You two, in my office, now!"

They obeyed.

Joe locked the door and closed the blinds.

Josie and Chellebee knew they were in for a lecture and punishment. 

"What were you doing when you were supposed to be on a stakeout?" Joe demanded. "And the best thing you can do for yourselves is to tell me the truth. No snow jobs."

"Well," Chellebee admitted, "we ... we just got bored..."

"You got bored? A stakeout isn't supposed to be to be fun and games."

Josie and Chellebee wished Joe hadn't said "fun and games".

"Now, what were you doing?" Joe asked again.

Josie answered reluctantly, "We were checking out that sixties style arcade that just opened."

"I didn't hear that," Joe said. "I didn't hear that my best cop and my most promising rookie were playing games when they were supposed to be on a stakeout!"

"I'm sorry," Josie whispered.

"Me, too," said Chellebee.

The culprits looked at the floor.

"Very mature!" Joe said. "Very mature! You two behaved like a couple of schoolgirls, and did what amounts to playing hooky. And because of that, the stakeout was a bust."

Josie and Chellebee couldn't say anything.

"You acted like a couple of school girls," Joe went on, "and that is how you are going to be treated."

"What do you mean?" Josie asked

"I'm giving you detention for two weeks."

"Detention?" Chellebee and Josie repeated.

"Yes. You will stay for an hour after your shifts end and type reports with no overtime pay. It's for your own good."

"Yes, sir," the chastened cops said.

"At least," Josie quipped, "we're not getting paddled."'

"Right," said Chellebee.

Joe looked at them and lowered his eyebrows.  
"Who said you're not?"


End file.
